Main Page
GHOULS Amperling- Ghouled Tazerling Armachomp- Ghouled Armashelt Blimplown- Ghouled Bubbaleone Boon Death- Ghouled Boon Doc Cryptogriff- Ghouled Hypnogriff SLUGS OF SLUGTERRA Aquabeek- Transforms into a squid like creature a famous one belongs to Eli Shane and is named Beeker. Arachnet- Transforms into a spider like creature a famous one belongs to Eli Shane and is named Spinner. Armashelt- Transforms into some kind of metal creature a famous one belongs to Eli Shane and is named Banger. Boon Doc- Transforms into a creature that heals a famous one belongs to Eli Shane and is named Doc. Bubbaleone- Transforms into a giant bubble like creature a famous one belongs to Eli Shane and is named Suds. Crystalyd- Transforms into a giant drill that digs a bottomless pit one belongs to Pronto and does not have a name. Dustpuff- Transforms into a creature that shoots out quicksand one belongs to Eli Shane. Enigmo- Transforms into a creature that blinds the other dueler the only one belongs to Eli Shane. Fandango- Stinks at battling but provides alot of slug energy. Flaringo- Transforms into some kind of Fire-fish creature it is very common. Flatulorhinkus- Transforms into a creature that spits out toxic smells a famous one belongs to Pronto & it's name is Stinky. Flopper- Worst slug doesn't transform one belongs to Eli Shane & is named Noodle. Forgesmelter- Transforms into some kind of magma creature used to open sealed metal boxes. Frightgeist- Transforms into some kind of ghost creature a famous one belongs to Eli Shane & it's name is Spooker. Frostcrawler- Transforms into some kind of ice creature Every member of the ShaneGang have one. Grenuker- Transforms into some kind of bomb creature Prefers quiet places. HopRock- Transforms into an exploding Rock like creature Prefers quiet places. Hypnogriff- Transforms into some kind of hypnotizer. Infurnuce- Transforms into a powerful fire type creature Eli Shanes favorite slug it's name is Burpy. Inkdevil- Transforms into a Shadow-like creature belonged to the Unbeatable master. Jellyish- Transforms into a creature that spits out gunk a famous one belongs to Eli Shane & it's name is Goober. Lariat- Transforms into a creature that shoots out a gunk grappling hook one belongs to Pronto. LavaLynx- Transforms into a Lava like slug one belongs to Eli Shane. Mimkey- Perfectly mimics the other slugs moves one belongs to Captain Drake. Needlow- Transforms into a needle like creature it shoots out needles in all directions. Polaro- Transforms into some kind of trip wire it is Trixies favorite slug. Raast- A psychc Element slug. Rammstone- Transforms into a Ram-like slug A famous one belongs to Kord & is named Bludgeon. Sharkus- Transforms into a Red Shark one belongs to Captain Drake. Slyren- Transforms into a creature that sings the other dueler asleep. Smink- Transforms into a creature that spits out laughing gas Kord owns one. Sonikin- Transforms into a White creature one belonged to the Unbeatable master. Speedstinger- Transforms into an amazing trickshot creature one belongs to Eli Shane & is named Stuntz. Tazerling- Transforms into a electric-type creature a famous one belongs to Eli Shane & is named Joules. Thresher- Transforms into a Razor-like creature one belongs to Eli Shane. Thuglett- Transforms into a creature that makes an illusion. Tormato- Transforms into a Tornado a famous one belongs to Trixie & it's name is Bluster. Toxis- It is a Toxic Element slug. Vinedrill- Transforms into a Itchy type slug. Zipper- Transforms into a very fast slug with a blue beek. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse